


薄荷

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 朋友想看的脑洞是一场争吵金炳善的信息素味道是因为我正好在喝茶ooc





	薄荷

今天练习结束后的金炳善和以往一样立刻回到了宿舍。他站在洗手间的镜子前，牙膏快用完了，他费了些劲才从铁皮包装里将残余的内容物挤了出来。说实话金炳善没太喜欢薄荷味，这种清新的草本香气在嘴里总会微微泛苦，不得不漱口好几次才能将这种涩涩的气味冲淡一些。

他含着牙刷走去客厅，电视里播着已经过时的新闻，表指向了凌晨五点，而远处的天空已经微微开始泛白。白璨萤从来没有在练习结束后拖到这么晚还不回来过，金炳善喉咙里发出一声疑问的“嗯？”，也顾不上好好刷牙，小步跑去床头柜上把自己的手机找了过来。

——璨萤啊  
——还不回来睡觉吗  
——好晚了hh  
-再等等 你先休息  
——行

按熄手机屏幕，金炳善才走回洗手间开始继续刷牙，他这几天一直容易犯困，想来是特殊日子就在不久后了。他摸了摸自己后颈处，那边有块浅浅的暗红色的齿印，他是在来美国这边宿舍后和白璨萤确定关系的，他们从APEX开始互相认识，又一起走来了OWL，金炳善甚至觉得白璨萤可能会陪他一直走过这段职业的人生。他们性格很合适，白璨萤很喜欢逗他，也是唯一一个觉得他其实很有意思的人。他们互相作为彼此填补不完整的人，哪儿哪儿都太合适，甚至不怎么生气发火说脏话的金炳善和白璨萤交往后连一场争吵都没有过。

白璨萤私下也和直播时的性格不太相同，他自尊心非常强，金炳善是知道的。这个人百经辗转终于与他身披同色队服一同战斗，平日里在打一起排位时金炳善每每出错时，白璨萤的习惯性口嗨也会因为他是金炳善而变成无奈又充满爱意的调笑。他们觉得彼此都很好。

于是他允许白璨萤标记了他，联盟中不少队伍里有这样的情况，现在的医疗技术也会支持无痛清洗标记，除了有较小几率会对信息素敏感度减弱外，并无其他副作用。但他与白璨萤还是选择了临时标记，是白璨萤提的，他们这一行变数太多，他想为金炳善留下些空间。

标记后赛场上白璨萤对他的保护与配合也是将本人的职责发挥到了极致，这就是为什么联盟队伍内若是有AO在一起后，配合度总是要上一个层次的原因，因为双方由里到外都对彼此太过于了解，有时无需多言也可以将一次配合完美地打出来。

——我先睡啦  
-嗯

金炳善睡眠不算是特别深的类型，白璨萤回来时小心翼翼松开门把手的声音其实有被他隐隐约约地听到，他迷糊中还很好奇到底白璨萤晚到了几点才回来，但那人一如既往地一到住处便走来他床边弯腰吻了吻他后颈的印记，并且替他掖好被子后才走去洗漱。

被Alpha的信息素安抚到的Omega一夜好梦。

“…我决定了，这里已经没有可以吸引到我的东西了。“

金炳善听见隐约传来的爱人的声音，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，厚重的窗帘还没有被扯开，房间里依旧昏暗一片，不知时间。他点开手机屏幕时被光线刺激得”啊”了一声，白璨萤听见他醒了便和电话那边道了声之后再谈，挂断电话后走来床沿坐下，他们习惯在醒来时接吻，这会让彼此感受到强烈的安定感。金炳善被一通热吻汲取掉不少空气，受不了地拍了拍白璨萤后那人才作罢。

“睡得还好吗？”

“啊..还可以，睡前空调开得好低，有点点凉。“

他们一向将室内的空调定在21度，但凌晨白璨萤似乎是因为回来的太晚而担心吵醒他，所以没有了温暖怀抱的金炳善才会觉得昨晚睡时比以往凉了不少。

“那你现在抱抱我吧，”金炳善开始对坐着的人撒起娇来，他被标记后就非常依赖白璨萤，而对方也爱极了他偶尔示弱的可爱模样，“都是你的错。”

“噗。”

白璨萤从不拒绝金炳善的邀请，他俯下身隔着柔软被子扑在金炳善身上，春季的被子不算太厚，金炳善依旧可以从中感受到属于男友的热源慢慢注入。他闭上眼睛回抱了白璨萤，两个人又度过了段起床时间，在经理来喊人后才匆匆忙忙洗漱好走去练习室。

他好像忘记问白璨萤在他醒来前在与谁通话，但管他呢，白璨萤总会主动告诉他一切的。

“我要走啦。”

…

“啊他妈的这狗崽子瞎说什么鬼话呢！！”柳济鸿受不了这种静默，于是他站了出来。

所有人都习惯了白璨萤平日里嬉笑的模样，他们下意识也将这当作一场笑料，但发现白璨萤真挚而不可动摇的神色时才发现这人并不在开玩笑。白璨萤才来了多久，所有人都不明白这其中缘由。而且…

而且白璨萤走了，金炳善要怎么办。

“我已经和高层谈过了，整个状况就是我对这个游戏已经不再有热情了，它失去了一切能够吸引到我的要素。我不想继续浪费时间，我想做些其他我可以做的事情。”

白璨萤下意识在说话时眼神避开那人所在的位置，他担心自己和金炳善对上眼神后就再也没办法说出这些话了。余光瞥到那人依旧纤瘦高挑的身影，一动不动的，就如同往日里对所有事情的发生都可以做到毫无波澜一般。

“诶咦——之后也是照样可以一直联系的啦。”白璨萤倒是一副乐天派的模样，这是他一直以来呈现出来的样子，金炳善看着他与平日里并无异常的表现，突然发现自己连想要说些什么都不知道了。他只是觉得白璨萤似乎有些残忍，他刚才所说的，一切他考虑过的关于未来的话语里，都没有自己。金炳善觉得嗓子有些艰涩，他拿起身边的饮料咽了一口，细微的动作被这室内的抓在眼里。于是梁真模开口了：

“你这么走了以后，有考虑过在意你的人的心情吗。”

梁真模是盯着金炳善说出的这句话，而他也从对方眼里了解到其实金炳善也是毫不知情的事实，这一切都太荒唐了。

柳济鸿显然也发现了这点：“先，先练习吧。小子我之后再好好问你。”

但现在开始谁又能静下心来好好练习呢，看着所有人都不在状态，教练只好解散大家，允许所有人提前休息。

而金炳善和白璨萤又拥有了独处的时间，他们走在长廊里，金炳善耳朵里一直传来白璨萤的各种“哎呀我得好好考虑自己要做些什么啦炳善啊有什么想法记得和我说哦哈哈”的声音，他觉得有些烦躁，一点都不想看着白璨萤现在这种无所谓的模样。

于是金炳善加快了脚步，把白璨萤甩在身后有了段距离。

“呀金炳善！”

白璨萤走进房间后看见金炳善已经背对着他坐在窗前，房间里有他熟悉的气味，这时他才发现金炳善似乎是因为情绪波动过大而隐隐开始了发情期的前兆。

“白璨萤，我们分手吧。”

“你说什么？”

白璨萤一时气极，声音都带上了隐约怒气。

“你，现在身体里散发着这种味道，带着我的标记，和我说分手？”

金炳善的背影起伏，白璨萤发怒而导致Alpha的信息素突然爆发在不大的房间里，他带着白璨萤的临时标记本就十分渴望Alpha的气味来安抚自己，更别提他本人现在是处于发情期前不久。

他愈发觉得白璨萤相当过分了。

“我明白你有自己的事情，可问题是我们是在交往呀，我真的很难过，璨萤啊。”金炳善提高了点声音，“你规划的那一切里真的一点都都没有关于我们的信息。”

白璨萤说不出话。

于是金炳善继续说着他要说出来的所有东西：“你也曾经和我说过很讨厌离开我很远的感觉，你不觉得你太不可理喻了吗？明明都是你从未和我讨论过便决定的结果引发出来的一系列事情，我为什么要为你的荒唐决定买单？”

“可以。”

金炳善睁大了眼睛。

“你想要分手，那我们就分手。”不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得白璨萤的语气里开始带上隐隐悲伤，像是自暴自弃地问他：“你的标记呢？还有一个阶段，而你现在却到了发情期？”

白璨萤真的很生气，但他确实也欠考虑，没有和金炳善商量便作下这般的决定，他确实有意识地避开去想关于他与金炳善的关系在他回国后要怎么办这件事。现在定时炸弹在他眼前引爆，而极强的自尊心也让他下意识不愿在这场争吵中落下风。

那人依旧背对着他没有回话，只是越发蜷起身躯，试图在低低的室温内给自己筑起暂时的温房。

他的背影看起来实在是太难过也太让人难过了，他没有哭闹也没有崩溃大喊，只是将这些话一颗颗地钉在了白璨萤的心里，室女座的他显然并不想让白璨萤独自好过，白璨萤终于溃堤一般发出了懊恼的声音，从床的这边越过去，环抱住了他的爱人。

“炳善啊，最后一次了。”

他吻上金炳善的脖子，和平时他们寻欢一般轻柔细腻地照顾着金炳善。而刺猬的刺将白璨萤折磨的遍体鳞伤，他小声安慰又说着末日的情话，骗得受伤的小动物缓缓张开了自己的身体。

他的手伸进运动裤里摸到金炳善的尾椎处，再朝里一些已经一塌糊涂，金炳善是怎么忍住的，他真的说不出话。

小动物发出哀哀叫声，忍受着想要对方的欲望却又没办法忽略体内手指做着扩张而带来的痒意，白璨萤太了解他，手指很容易就找到了平日做爱时引起狂热的开关，他看见金炳善死死咬着下唇，眼泪在眼眶里打转，却也不发一言。

他真的惹哭金炳善了。

于是他选择吻他，使了些力阻止掉金炳善折磨自己的动作后就只是和往常一样与他交换唾液，手上也未停下的动作让金炳善的细吟毫无障碍地漏了出来。到白璨萤觉得对方可以承受后才腰一沉将自己送了进去，金炳善抬眼看这天花板，体内的酸胀感不知怎么和眼睛同步，仰面躺着的姿势导致泪水由着重力流进了耳廓。

他们就好像什么事都没有发生一般互相拥抱，只是没像平时那样有心情带避孕套，金炳善被顶得一颤一颤的，他被白璨萤抱得紧紧的，那人总是爱啃咬着他的锁骨，好像这样就能让那些吻痕停留得更久些。而体内的另一个入口被缓缓操开，被侵入时两人都发出满足的叹息，发情期前升高的体温导致比以往要更加湿软的内腔挽留着毫无阻隔进出的器物，金炳善湿透了，他听着微微的水声，红晕都蔓延到了耳朵尖。

“我会坏掉…”

“不会的。”

白璨萤吻了吻他的鼻尖，金炳善知道他们都要到了，他抬起腿又将对方的腰朝自己这边带了点，抱紧了白璨萤。

“可以…射在里面。”  
“炳善啊。”  
“我可以吃药。”  
他得到了自己想要的，白璨萤在离开前将他想要的一切都给了他。他抱得愈发的紧呼吸着对方薄荷味的信息素，似乎这样，白璨萤要离开的那天就会迟点到来。

“…我就说，我真的很讨厌薄荷味。”

金炳善嘟囔。  
他睡着了。

第二天起来后的金炳善还是发现自己被清理得干干净净，除了腰略有酸痛和嘴唇稍肿外，并没有太多异样。他看向拉开窗帘站在窗边的白璨萤，那人解释说还是担心吃药会有什么副作用，既然没有真正迎来发情期，就先帮他清理干净了。

“喔。”

也听不出什么情绪。

今天练习室的气氛倒是比昨天要好得多，白璨萤开了直播终于向所有支持战队与他的粉丝告知了一切。金炳善靠在座位的抱枕上在自定义房间练着枪，其实他心不在焉的，于是干脆点开了白璨萤的直播，他看见聊天窗里都在发着哭泣的信息，鬼使神差的打了一串字就发了出去。

“我那个教练，啊，”白璨萤看见了熟悉的ID，笑了出来，“哎哟炳善啊，Thank you Fissure？那我得Thank you Fleta呀，真的谢谢你。”

金炳善戴着耳机没有听清，不过在几秒延迟后他终于得到了这个信息。

鼻子酸酸的。

周五早上白璨萤就走了，他的床被打扫的整洁不已，上面只是留下了一块属于Fissue的牌子。

他拍了张照片。

白璨萤落地后发现了这条上传了有一会儿了的ins，那人到底还是在控诉他，所有人在评论里都在心疼这位孤单留在房间内的人。

而他打开kakao talk回复了梁真模的消息。

“哥，我到了，还有我和炳善分手了。”

金炳善四季都将自己包裹得严严实实，但似乎八月的阳光和他就是有仇一样，这个夏天他也中暑了。

做饭阿姨有些心疼他，今天中午给做了些开胃的泡菜蕨根粉，他吃着确实好了很多。其他人配着烤排骨肉一起吃，喊他一起，他夹了一块配着面送进嘴里。酱油与糖调制的酱料配着脂肪的香气确实惹人垂涎，他似乎一口吃的有些多，喉咙里泛上来一股抗拒感被他忽视掉，硬是将这口咽了下去。

不久后他就得到了报应，金炳善和梁真模在院子里吃西瓜时，突然涌来的反胃感让他扔掉西瓜就跑去洗手间。中暑真的太难受了，中午吃的几乎吐了个大半，追过来的梁真模看着他，表情有些复杂。

他向梁真模投去询问的眼神。

“炳善，不如去医院看看吧。”

金炳善心里一沉，多少想到了些事情的可能性。

“我大后天就去。”

——白璨萤！  
-啊哥hi？  
——你们 不是你走之前  
——阿西  
-什么？  
——炳善好像  
-？  
——啊就是你走之前是不是做了！！  
-啊  
-做了  
——？狗崽子啊你真是  
-？  
-哥？  
-我很受伤啊哥  
——炳善今天吐了 好像是孕期反应  
——我说你们两个打炮都不戴套吗  
——疯崽子啊！

白璨萤整个人懵了，分手炮是打了，没戴套也确实没戴，但不能吧真这么准吗？

他说不清楚自己现在到底是震惊多一些还是狂喜多一些，他调出大韩航空的APP就开始看明天去美国的机票，心脏跳得相当快，他甚至有些迫不及待的想赶紧见到金炳善然后抱住他。他回韩国后一直没敢主动联系金炳善，而是通过梁真模来了解对方的近况，所以梁真模这样一说他真的没办法忍了。那是他的，金炳善是他的。去他的异地异国，他真的不想再继续尝着这种失去金炳善的滋味度日了，白璨萤想立刻呼吸到金炳善好闻的无花果茶香气，越快越好。

Annie来机场接他时，他问了一嘴金炳善在哪儿，Annie告诉他说那人今天一早起来就请假去医院做检查了，似乎是身体不太舒服的样子。

很好，目前还没有很多人知道。

到王朝基地后梁真模几乎是咬牙切齿地锤了他几拳，他一边做出吃痛的表情一边喊着哥哥哥哥求你了让我歇会儿。

“疯小子你这次赶紧给我把事情解决完，”梁真模气不打一处来，“余情未了个屁，互相喜欢成这样分几把手呢。”

“懂了懂了哥我真的，我和你保证我和炳善说清楚后就再也不分开了！”

“你最好是！”

剩下的不知情的前队友只当他是回来探亲访友，大家都相当欢迎他，不停地询问白璨萤在首尔的近况，以及云顶之弈怎样玩才能吃鸡。白璨萤一个个回答过去早已到了饭点，他看了看墙上的表刚想询问金炳善什么时候回来，就听见了开门的声音。

金炳善开门看见本不应该出现在这边的面孔还以为是自己做检查累到出现了幻觉。所有人看见他顿在门口时安静了一秒，然后突然又七嘴八舌的喊他快过来。

“炳善啊璨萤来了！”  
“Yoooooooooooooooooo～”

啊对，他们分手的事情只有梁真模知道，根本没有通知过别的队友。  
这时外卖也刚到不久，金炳善太渴了，拿起一听啤酒打开就要喝，结果立马被白璨萤抢了过去。

“炳善你疯了吗你现在不能喝酒。”

金炳善想到今天医生的医嘱，确实说最近需要忌酒，于是便作罢，心里倒还有些小害羞。  
他不知道白璨萤是怎么听说的。

众人酒足饭饱，询问起白璨萤怎么突然过来了的时候，金炳善发现白璨萤和梁真模的目光都停在他的肚子上。

他有些不明白，指了指自己歪了下头，“？”

白璨萤立马收回目光，看向钟表，他觉得很晚了，金炳善该休息了。

于是他站起来说炳善啊你先去休息吧。

金炳善今天在病床上躺了很久其实也不困，况且刚刚进食完，按照医嘱应该是等半小时至一小时再休息才是对的。

他摇了摇头。

白璨萤有些气急：“不是，炳善啊就算你还生我气也不能拿这种事来和我顶气吧，出什么事你说我受的了吗？”

突然莫名其妙被指责一通的金炳善连刚刚那点小小的害羞都消散的一干二净，他也有些无语，白璨萤这是一来就想和他吵架吗，他冷笑着看向白璨萤：“什么时候轮得到你受不受得了了。”

“金炳善。”  
白璨萤是真的生气了，“我以为你不想让我直接在这边把事情公开给所有人？”

公开？公开什么，分手吗？

真是荒唐。

“行啊你就仗着我还喜欢你所以一直没说现在你想甩我是吧那你说呗你想说你就说啊。”

“行。”好像听到了什么东西。

白璨萤看向呆滞的众人并且忽略了梁真模略微担忧的眼神：“炳善和我有宝宝了。”

“？”这是众人。  
“？？？？？？？？”这是金炳善。

“不是，”金炳善站起来，“不是，等一下。”

“恭，恭喜啊…”  
“阿哈哈哈…”

这是真的TMI，梁真模想，大家一时没反应过来的反应倒是挺正常的，白璨萤也是真经不起刺激，金炳善气话让他说他居然真说了，炳善都反应不过来了。

这小子还是太年轻。

“白璨萤你什么毛病啊？”  
“你让我说的啊！”

金炳善大概摸清了事情状况，他闭眼深呼气了一下：“但是根本就没有宝宝啊！”

“？”这是众人。  
“？？？？？？？？”这是白璨萤。

梁真模咬着nacho眼珠子都要瞪出来了。  
不是吧两个人并没有在互相喜欢吗，炳善这么残忍吗那也是个小生命啊。

“我今天只是去做了个胃镜，医生说我饮食不规律加上中暑吃了油腻生冷的东西才会吐。并没有什么宝宝，”他看向白璨萤，“那天我吃了药。”

“啊…”

白璨萤下意识地挠了挠头。

“璨萤啊，”金炳善瞪他，“你和我过来一下。”

白璨萤比着“sorry”的手势跟着金炳善一同退场，留下了一堆莫名其妙了解了并不想知道的TMI的王朝众人。

梁真模：“全完了。”

“你还挺精，是不是找了真模哥。”金炳善抱着手臂瞪他。

白璨萤咳了一下，没想到闹了这么大的乌龙。他突然开始心疼自己的机票钱，但又在金炳善因为情绪激动而微微散发出的无花果茶香中忘却了一切。

“但炳善你也说了还喜欢我吧。”

金炳善脸一红：“我什么时候！”

“就刚刚啊你说我仗着你喜欢我所以还没告诉其他人所以…”白璨萤笑了，“你也真可爱。”

金炳善觉得自己心跳快得不得了，好像会被白璨萤听到。他不知道该说什么，只想个被发现了把橡子偷偷藏起来的小松鼠一样，他害羞得想躲起来。

“我也好爱你啊。”

他抬头看向正在说话的白璨萤：“我太想你了，所以就算真模哥告诉我了错误的信息，我也好想来见你。”

“你这个疯子…”

金炳善嘟囔着靠向墙壁，他连耳朵尖都红透了，下意识寻找冰凉的墙壁师徒给自己降温。

而白璨萤不给他这个机会。

“来给我抱一下吧，真的不想和你说分手了。这种事情我再也不想做了。”白璨萤想起自己回韩国后真的通过各种渠道来了解金炳善近况的悲惨生活，“我再也不要失去你了。”

金炳善毫不犹豫地凑过去抱住白璨萤，这才使劲呼吸了一口他想念了好久的熟悉的薄荷气味。

“白璨萤。”  
“嗯？”  
“你的薄荷味我真不喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢你。”


End file.
